Crazy
by Sincerely-Vixen
Summary: Her mind was slowly deteriorating. She was seeing things that weren't real. She was slowly going crazy…and he was the only one who'd stay by her side. InuXKag.


Crazy

One-Shot

Rating: M - Language.

Summary: Her mind was slowly deteriorating. She was seeing things that weren't real. She was slowly going crazy…and he was the only one who'd stay by her side. InuXKag.

Dedication: To anyone and everyone whose ever felt like they were going absolutely crazy. Someone will always be there for you, you just have to look.

Inspiration: Jenny P for singing that song…Haha.

* * *

Crazy

"_I am slowly going crazy... 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, switch...Crazy going slowly am I... 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 switch..." The song sounded in the distance, nothing but background noise to the crowd, but it ripped through my head and pounded against my ears like an alarm ringing at full blast._

_My hands tightened into fists as I pounded against the side of my temples, trying to erase that song and the noise. I was suddenly surrounded by the crowd, people laughing and pointing, whispers hitting me like sharp points. I cried out for help, someone to hold my hand and take me away from all of this._

_I screamed out and fell to the ground, the crowd started spinning now, faces blurred together and then it stopped. Suddenly it was black. A spot light hitting me, and then another spot light, hitting a figure. _

"_Please…help me…" I whispered a voice so distant, I wasn't sure it was mine anymore. The figure stepped forward, and though my vision was blurred from the tears I cried, I could still see. I jolted back a bit, my heart shaking with fear as Koga Ookami smirked. _

_Koga, the boy I had gone to high school with was standing there. He was a normal person to the crowd, with long black hair styled into a high pony tail and piercing blue eyes that would make any girl fall to her knees and beg for more._

_But not me._

_I saw what he really was. His sharp pointed ears, his canine fangs, his slitted eyes, his sharp skin ripping talons and then his swishing brown tail. He was a demon. A wolf demon. I screamed as he tried to step forward and ran for all I was worth. I didn't know where I was going, or who I'd see, I just knew I had to run._

_Suddenly I hit someone; I fell down onto my back and looked up into the darkness to see another familiar face. A girl with short black hair, purple eyes and a red skull within her hands. Yura. She was in my Jr. High and I knew she was a hair demon. I didn't have time to scream as thin hairs wrapped around my neck and strangled me._

"_What pretty silver hair…"_

_Silver? My hair was black…I tried to voice a protest but all I could feel was my breath being sucked clean from my throat as tears leaked down my eyes, I felt the world slip from under me, as I flew in the air._

_As suddenly as it all happened, the hair around my neck slackened and I felt air return to my lungs, my head growing dizzy at the sudden rush. I forced my blue eyes opened and saw Yura's string of hairs, wrapped around each finger, which she used to control, cut._

_I registered a feeling of air rushing passed my flushed face and realized I was in the air. I looked up quickly and nearly screamed._

_I was in the hands of another demon._

"_Get back here half breed! I want that pretty hair of yours!" I watched as Yura flicked her fingers towards us, but the hairs that were coming at full speed just hit the demons body and fell back down. _

_The man whose arms I was in jumped from, what I assumed to be tree branch to tree branch, propelling us higher and higher into the air. We landed near a large tree, which I knew was the tree at my Shrine. I was too scared to move as he set me down._

_I waited for him to kill me, his large talon hands rested against my lower back, his ears, which were small triangular dogs ears, twitched atop his waist length silver hair. I whimpered softly as he leaned against the tree's trunk, pulling me into his arms. Was he going to…?_

_All thought ceased as I felt him press his lips lovingly, gently against my temple._

"_I'll always protect you…"_

_I looked up into his hard golden eyes. Why was I relaxing? Why did I believe him…who was he? Why…did I suddenly feel safe? I tried to ask for his name, but suddenly a loud repetitive ringing brought me back._

_

* * *

_

I bolted upright in my bed, the blankets surrounding my heated body and almost cutting my oxygen off. I placed a hand onto my chest, trying to calm my frantic heart as the irritating ringing continued in my dark and silent room.

I wiped the sweat from my brow and sighed, reaching over I hit the off button before I pulled the covers away from my body, standing up and stretching my arms over my head. I picked up a clean tank top and jeans, walking towards the shower.

I hadn't dreamed such a memory in over a year, but suddenly the dreams were coming back. Well…not dreams. Memories. I'm Kagome Higurashi, and I'm crazy. It's true. These weren't just dreams, these were real. I honestly saw these things. Whenever Koga had passed me in the hall and said 'Hi', I would grow scared.

I saw him with his tail, eyes, teeth and claws. Whenever I saw Yura, I had seen her invisible hairs. Because of what I saw, my friends had left me one by one. I was alone, and crazy.

I let the warm water wash away my high school memories. Sango Yomoto…was my last friend, but I hadn't talked to her since high school graduation. She was your sporty, cute brown haired, brown eyed girl, and my best friend. She stuck it out with me, even when I had told her about what I saw. A lot of my friends left me, thinking I had gone insane and were scared that I'd do something…violent.

It's true; I did throw tantrums when the visions first started, I was angry that no one believed me. I was hurt that my friends left me. I was scared…that I was actually crazy.

I sighed and turned the shower off after I was done, wrapping a towel around me and getting dressed, I tried to block out my high school years.

What horrible years that had been…

* * *

"_Oh look, there's crazy Kagome again…" A girl snickered as I quickly walked by. I kept my head down and pulled my hood up, covering my face and my black hair. I held my books tightly as the whispering continued. I had told my close friends of what I saw, and they had told the whole school._

_I was a laughing stock._

"_Kagome, see any demons lately?" A girl asked sarcastically, winking her brown eyes and laughing with another friend._

"_Oh, Kagome! It's a demon, better run!" I took her advice and ran. I felt tears stinging my eyes as I passed by people who were laughing. I saw demons throughout the crowd, and tried to avoid them. I saw a blur of claws, fangs, unusual eye colors and then sometimes animal ears as I passed a group of demons who watched as I ran._

_I bolted into the girls wash room, locking myself in the stall and sitting on the toilet, crying quietly to myself._

_I tried to calm down, I tried to stay sane but I knew what I saw was real, I knew what I saw! _

_Hours flew by before I quietly crept out. Looking into the mirror, I didn't see my reflection…but his. That demon. That silver haired gold eyed demon…I knew I should be scared, but I wasn't. My hand reached forward, touching the mirror, I touched his face._

_And suddenly, I felt okay._

_

* * *

_

I grabbed my keys and my messenger bag full of my university texts. I looked in the mirror, making sure my black hair was decent. I applied a small amount of lip gloss and smiled. I then turned and left my apartment, heading toward the university, I started at a brisk walk.

Even on the street I saw demons. They seemed normal and not malicious at all, but I was still uneasy around them. I kept my hands in my sweater pocket as I walked faster passed them.

Lately, I had been having those dreams more often, and not only that, but that silver haired demon was almost a regular now. Who was he? I smiled a bit. It had been almost five years since I had seen him in my dreams, and though it sounded ridiculous…I wondered,

Could you fall in love with a dream?

I almost laughed out loud as I shook my head and walked into the university, trying to start my day normally and ignoring my strange visions.

"Kagome…? Kagome Higurashi?" I looked up from my text book and looked around, trying to find the voice that had called my name. I was mostly a loner, I kept to myself and no one seemed to notice me, so who was calling my name?

I finally caught eye contact with Sango Yomoto. My eyes widened in surprise as she neared me, smiling and waving her hand. I let my own small smile out. It seemed as if fate was trying to tell me something, after all I had thought about her for the first time in a year this morning, and here she was.

"Sango, it's been a while." I stood up and hugged her tightly. She still looked the same, though a bit taller. She laughed a bit, and sighed dramatically, brushing her straight bangs from her eyes and straightening out her long hair.

"I know! I didn't know you went to the university though! I just started my first year; I took a year off to travel!" She started filling me in on her whole life since high school graduation. We fell into a light conversation before she awkwardly looked at me.

"Do you…still see…demons?" She asked. I should have known that'd be coming. I nodded my head. Flashes of times when I would lash out at people for not seeing what I saw flitted though my head.

"I see." I waited for her to find an excuse to leave before she perked right back up and smiled brightly.

"Want to meet my boyfriend? We met during my time travelling around Japan! He's such a sweet guy, him and his best friend moved here from Kyoto to attend the University as well, they took a year off to work too, well my boyfriend did, his friend already took classes part time. Anyways, he used to be a bit of a pervert but I've got him in control!" I blinked as she rambled on and on about her boyfriend, wondering if she was actually secretly judging me inside her head.

"Oh there he is!" I looked to where she waved and shouted 'Miroku'. A tall man with short black hair and shining blue eyes jogged over to us, after shouting something behind him to a person. I looked him up and down and nodded at Sango's choice in a boyfriend.

"Meet Miroku Kazzanna! Miroku this is Kagome Higurashi, an old and good friend of mine!" I was surprised by her words, but I hid it well as I held out my hand. Miroku shook it firmly and smiled back at me politely.

"Hello Kagome. It's nice to meet a friend of Sango's." I smiled back and bowed my head just slightly.

"It's nice to meet you too." I stood and talked to them for a while before Sango grabbed my hand.

"Come with us! We're going to go on a walk!" She smiled. I hesitated for a bit. I was technically done for the day, since I was going to skip the next class anyways, since it was pointless, but to hang out with a girl I hadn't talked to for a year and two strangers? I looked to her pleading face and to Miroku's charming one.

"Uh…sure, of course." I smiled politely as I put my texts in my messenger bag and slung it over my shoulder, walking with the two out of the university.

"Okay, just wait for a minute though; Miroku's friend is coming with. Oh you'll like him! He used to be such a jerk in high school, at least that's what Miroku told me. But he's matured quite nicely! He's a real gentleman, unless you get him angry…" Sango laughed. I smiled politely but shrugged my shoulders, watching as Miroku wrapped a strong arm around Sango's waist.

I looked around, hoping I could point out who the new friend may be before I froze. I looked off into the distance and there….there _he_ was! The demon with the silver hair! He was looking around, wearing dark blue, slightly baggy jeans, sneakers and a black hoodie covering a white T-shirt, different from his usual crimson hakama he wore in my dreams.

He suddenly looked passed me and started walking towards us. No. He wasn't real was he? I started panicking, what if my mental state had gotten worse? What if I was honestly seeing things now? Making up people now!

My palms grew moist as I clenched my fists, staring at him in curiosity and fear. I watched each step he took, memorizing the way he moved toward me, so much like my previous dreams. He had an air of pride, arrogance and confidence, yet…it was so lonely.

"Kagome…? Kagome? Yoohoo! Kagome Higurashi, are you okay?" Sango asked, finally shaking my shoulder lightly, I blinked my eyes, forgetting about my day dreams of his arms around me and felt the flush of my cheeks, a flush of warmth and color I hadn't felt for such a long time.

"Sorry! Uh…I just got distracted…" I smiled nervously as I glanced behind her, seeing the man walk closer. Miroku stepped forward and smiled, slapping the other man a low five and chatting with him as Sango bombarded me with health questions which I preferred not to listen to.

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head? Want to go to the doctor's? We shoul-"

"What color are his hair and eyes?" I found myself asking before I could think. I flushed again, trying to maintain my usual calm demeanour, but knowing that I was failing miserably. Sango's frown didn't disappear as she leaned in; making sure her voice was just a bit above a whisper.

"Is he…a demon?" I wondered briefly on how she stayed so serious at something that others would have teased me about before I nodded my head slightly, leaving the detail out of the equation.

"Well, he has long black hair, purple-grey eyes, which, in itself is pretty unusual and…that's about it…" She answered, looking over the other man discretely. I looked back at him, seeing only the silver hair and the golden eyes. I wondered if he'd look better with black hair? No, I shook my head with a small smile, his silver hair was perfect.

"Like what you see?" Sango's sing song voice registered. I looked back into her eyes, away from the man behind her and gave her a playful glare. That surprised me as much as her, I think. It's been awhile since I found time for playing. Sango grinned and took my hand in her own, pulling me towards the guys, the blush still on my cheeks. When had I reverted back to my Jr. High self?

"Kagome Higurashi, meet InuYasha Takahashi. InuYasha, Kagome." Sango all but shoved me in front of her, my body mere centimetres away from the silver haired god. I could feel his warmth rolling off of him in waves and washing over me.

"Nice to meet you." Was his reply. His voice was rough, wild…dangerous. His eyes were hard, cold and calculated, but it made my blood rush through my veins as I smiled shyly and took his out stretched hand, shaking it firmly. He smirked a bit, his fang flashing slightly before letting my hand go and continuing with Miroku. Sango popped in after a while and took Miroku's hand, dragging him in front.

"We don't have time for this! Now let's get going!" She complained before Miroku complied. InuYasha walked alongside Miroku, and I stayed behind, my hand over my heart as I followed them. I could feel the light thu-thump as I looked up, glancing over at InuYasha.

Why wouldn't my heart calm down?

"I am slowly going crazy... 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, switch." I heard some kids singing in the background as they played 'grounders'. My eyes followed their small figures as they ran around, singing at the top of their lungs in slightly off tune voices. I winced a bit, remembering when that ridiculous chant seemed to be the theme song of my life.

"I am slowly going crazy... 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, switch..." I murmured beneath my breath. My hands clasping close to each other.

"...Crazy going slowly am I... 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 switch..." I turned my head quickly to the strong voice I heard and flushed again. InuYasha smirked gently as he sat down, his hands still in his pockets and his legs spread in a relaxed manner. I sat up straight, my hands on my knees as I tried to look away.

"A pretty catchy song, huh?" He asked. I smiled a bit and nodded my head as I tried to relax my tense nerves. I sat back and looked over, seeing Miroku and Sango standing in line for our ice-cream.

"So, how do you know Sango?" InuYasha asked after a moment of silence. I could tell he was trying to make small talk, but I wasn't one to talk much.

"A friend from way back." I smiled, "And how do you know Miroku?" I tilted my head slightly in curiosity. I had time to remember that I hadn't done that small habit since high school before he answered my question.

"Ha, well, Miroku and I go way back, like, diapers and cribs, way back. I knew him when he was a pervert and he knew me when I was a jerk." He chuckled lightly beside me. I smiled. I liked his chuckle. It was everything man and everything happy.

"Hey guys! Ice-cream is here!" Sango smiled as she ran to us, Miroku jogging lightly behind. I smiled brightly in appreciation as Sango handed me my strawberry ice-cream cone before digging into her own vanilla. Miroku handed InuYasha his chocolate before he got into his strawberry as well.

"So, Kagome, how's your history degree coming along?" Miroku asked. I had time to lick my ice-cream before I scrunched my face up in disgust.

"Do not talk about school while I'm eating my favourite ice-cream!" I stuck my tongue out at him. Miroku and InuYasha chuckled as Sango's eye widened. I looked to her before blushing at how I acted. Just like I used to. Sango gave me an encouraging smile and a soft pat on the leg before I continued.

"It's alright. History is fascinating, but it's school. I've never been a big fan." I admitted honestly.

"Keh, you're telling me! Fucking kids think they're the shit." InuYasha growled out. I looked over at him with a raised eyebrow, not for his language and choice of words but as to why.

"Ha, InuYasha used to get picked on a lot, surprising right? He was such a temperamental guy; people couldn't help but tease him to get him to freak out." Miroku laughed and slapped his friend on the shoulder. I smiled a bit as InuYasha gave his best friend a blank stare and slapped his hand away.

We spent the rest of our time there, under the shade of the large oak tree, watching as kids ran around with parents and friends under the light of the sun on that beautiful afternoon, the only sounds was the wind rushing passed the leaves, our laughter and a soft, barely registered song,

"_I am slowly going crazy…"_

"Kagome, thanks for helping me! It means so much to me!" I gave a small smile to the girl before nodding my head and walking in the opposite direction. Ayame Yakama was in my history course, and she was a wolf demon. I was a bit uneasy around her at first but for some reason, she reminded me of InuYasha with her demanding personality.

That was more then enough reason to talk to her.

It turns out she was struggling greatly over some aspects, in which I helped her through. It was the first time I had made an acquaintance in over three years. I forgot how great it felt to help someone.

Usually it was me who needed the help.

* * *

"_Believe me Damnit! I know what I can see! Why can't any of you see it! I'm not crazy!" I screamed loudly as teachers held my arms as I struggled and kicked. They dragged me down the hallway, students watching and whispering as I flailed._

"_He's a demon! A demon! Can't you see? He was a tail for Kami's sake!" I screamed and watched as other scoffed, ignoring my pleas, my friends turning a blind eye as I was pulled into the office, my shouts dying down behind the closed door._

_

* * *

_

I shivered slightly as I remembered such a horrible memory. The look in everyone eye's when I told them what I saw, it was hurtful. Friends and people I knew from such long years before were looking at me as if I was a child talking about a monster under my bed, laughing like I was being ridiculous.

I never understood what true loneliness was until then.

I was alone. No one believed me, and no one was there. It was just me. Just me against them, against the world.

"Hey, you cold?" I looked over my shoulder and stopped in mid self pity fest to see bright golden eyes. I smiled as I shook my head, walking at a slower speed as InuYasha caught into my step, his hands in his pockets and his messenger bag to his side.

"No, just…thinking about how horrible it is to be in school!" I pouted slightly before breaking out in a smile. InuYasha chuckled and rolled his eyes, nudging me slightly with his elbow. We walked together down the hallways before we saw Miroku and Sango running passed us. We spared a small 'Hi' before both halted to a stop.

"Kagome? InuYasha? Together? More importantly…InuYasha with a _female_?" Miroku feigned shock. Sango stepped back, a hand over her chest and her eyes widened.

"Kagome…laughing! What has the world come to Miroku?" She looked to Miroku who grabbed her and started walking away quickly, not far enough for us to miss his words,

"The world is coming to an end; quick we must find a safe haven before the apocalypse comes near!"

"…Do you sometimes wish you could jump kick someone in the head?" And for the first time in a long time, I laughed until my sides hurt, InuYasha to my side, laughing with me, ignoring the stares of people who, in there eyes, saw us, as, well,

Crazy.

"Alright, I'll walk Kagome home so you two can make out. Later." InuYasha smirked as Sango flipped him off. I said a small bye and waved my hand, before both myself and InuYasha walked away.

It was about seven months since I had been reconnected with Sango and been introduced to InuYasha and Miroku. A lot had changed in my life. No longer was my apartment housing just myself, but Sango, Miroku and InuYasha would pop by almost everyday to hang out. I didn't eat alone anymore, but with Sango. I never walked home alone either, since InuYasha would always walk with me, even my short breaks were filled with Miroku's interesting conversations.

I wasn't the same anymore, I was different…and it was a bit scary. Even my delusions were lessening. One day I saw Ayame with her swishing white tail, sharp talons, pointed ears and fangs, and then suddenly she was a normal red-headed green eyed girl. It was as if…I was gaining my way back to sanity…

And it was scaring me.

My whole life was lived seeing creatures of another world, staying clear of them and being called 'Crazy Kagome' and suddenly…I wasn't. I was actually 'incredibly quite sane Kagome.' It was…a drastic switch.

"What's up Kagome?" I looked over and smiled, shrugging my shoulders and looking up to the stars. InuYasha and I had started becoming good friends. We spent a lot of time alone together, since Miroku and Sango were always running off.

"Seeing demons still?"

Yup. I had told InuYasha about my…_ability_…to be completely insane. I told him only a few weeks ago. He took it a lot better then I thought he would…even when I told him I saw him as a demon too.

* * *

"_Kagome, I feel like there's something you aren't telling me. Every time we get close you pull away. Why." It was like this every night. After Sango and Miroku went home, InuYasha would always stay later. It wasn't awkward or anything, until I realized I was the only one that could see his silver hair and golden eyes._

"_It's nothing, come on, let's just get some sleep, okay?" I tried to brush the topic off as I stood up and started walking to my room; he was sleeping over again, much like every other night. I didn't get very far when a hand wrapped around my wrist and tugged me back into my seat. I was about to let him have an earful before I felt his arms wrap around my body._

"_I just want to know why you're lying to me." I wasn't lying. I was just…withholding information. That was different, right? Right? I knew the answer before I even asked that lame question._

_I didn't want to lie to him, I wanted to tell him everything, but he'd just leave. They always did. In the end, no one would stay on my side. Looking into his gold eyes I felt like I could tell him everything, but the nagging voice in the back of my head kept telling me what would happen._

_First he'd freak out, and then he'd walk away._

_Out of my dorm, _

_And of course, out of my heart._

"_Please." I was hoping he'd never say that. That was my weakness, anytime he said please, I'd give in. Why was it that just one single word from his lips would break down the walls I built so high, the walls that saved me?_

"…_I'm different. I always have been…I can see things." I was waiting for his usual jokes, something along the line of, _

'_You see dead people?'_

_But it never came; instead, he just waited for me to continue my ridiculous speech._

"_Since Jr. High, I was able to see…demons. Creatures. But only some people and I don't know why." I wished I hadn't said anything. I wanted to disappear, melt into the ground and never resurface, but that thought fled my mind when I felt_ _him tighten his grip on me._

"_And that's why you don't open up to me? Kagome, you are so stupid." I felt shock, before I slapped his chest and started ranting about how he shouldn't go around calling people stupid. He held my hands in his own, stopping the weak blows to his chest as he chuckled._

"_You're just being ridiculous. Kagome, I'll always be here." I wanted to believe him, I did._

"_I see you as one of them."_

_Silence. That's all there was. Just silence. He still had my hands still in both of his. I don't think a more awkward moment could have presented itself. I tried to stay calm, but my heart was thudding in my chest, and my palms were getting moist. I looked into his eyes still though; blues crashing with gold's…or were they purple? I don't remember._

"_Do I…do I scare you?" I was surprised by the question, and even more surprised by my answer._

"_No."_

"_Do you feel safe with me?" I blinked and nodded my head._

"_Yes."_

_I watched as his lips grew into a smirk and his hands slide out of mine and embraced me the same way they always did. He laid my head on his shoulder, placed a sweet kiss on my temple and said what I wanted most desperately to hear,_

"_Then we're okay."_

_

* * *

_

Who would have thought he'd have been the one to accept what I was, or at least what I saw?

"Come on crazy, let's get inside, it's freaking cold." InuYasha shivered as he wrapped an arm around my waist. I laughed and rolled my eyes at him, walking into the dorm building and into my dorm.

When he called me crazy, it was actually endearing rather then hurtful. He called me that because he knew it wasn't true, at least, that's what he had said. He didn't believe I was crazy, only special. And for that, I fell for him, just a little more.

I started my way into the kitchen, making some dinner for us like usual, he was useless in the kitchen. As I walked into the small kitchen, I didn't notice the small puddle of water and of course, slipped.

Now, I was never quite coordinated, even when I was younger, so of course this brought on the reaction of me falling on my ass and hitting my head back into the hardwood floor. I groaned in pain as I lay there, I could hear InuYasha's rushed steps from my room to the kitchen and felt him by my side.

I couldn't open my eyes though, images kept flashing by. Images blurring with one another of times of my insanity. Demons I've seen, memories I've tried to erase, feelings I wanted to forget. It was all rushing back to me, the fear I felt, the anger and the disbelief. Everything was hitting me.

I started to scream out as angry tears fell from my eyes. I lashed out at InuYasha; throwing my fists at him, which he easily dodged, though the first hit caught him off guard. I screamed insults and swears, cursing everyone for all the torture I went through, for all the pain I felt.

"Kagome! Kagome stop it!" InuYasha yelled as he tried to dodge the objects that were being hurtled at his head. He winced as a few books and cups crashed into him, cutting his arms and bruising his body.

"Stop it! I'll help you Kagome, just calm down!" He yelled out. I snapped. I took the coffee mug in my hand and threw it with all the power I had in me, he dodged it, letting it sail passed his shoulder and break into pieces behind him on the wall.

"Don't pretend you understand! Don't pretend you know what it's like for everyone to look at you like you're crazy! Don't pretend you understand everything I went through and everything I lost, you demon!" I knew what I was saying was wrong, what I was doing was horrible but I couldn't stop. Everything had built up over the years, everything was crashing down.

I was confused, scared and hurt. I wanted to be normal; I wanted to stop seeing things that weren't there, but most of all…

I wanted someone to believe me.

In all the years of these stupid illusions, no one had believed me. The look in their eyes…it hurt to know that no one had enough faith in me to just believe me; to stop judging me. I wanted to know…to know that someone would always be there, and would always believe me.

I screamed and fell to the ground in the middle of the kitchen floor, sobs ripping through my throat and my breath trying to catch up with each scream that I released. My arms wrapping around myself, trying to protect me from what I knew would come; flashes.

Flashes of when my mother had told me I was ridiculous, and I should seek help entered my mind. Flashes of my friends telling me they couldn't be my friend anymore. Flashes of people turning away, of people letting go, and of people switching sides.

And then just one flash.

A flash of me, alone, in the dark, and then, a soft light, a hand on my shoulder. I look over and of course, there is my silver haired, gold eyed demon, smirking his same smirk, and the only words I hear,

"_I'm always here. I'll always protect you."_

I open my eyes, tears blurring my vision only slightly as I look up, InuYasha's arms are around me, holding me close to his body.

"I'm always here for you, Kagome."

I didn't waste any time giving him a soft and innocent kiss.

I woke up with a crick in my neck, wincing at the pain as it jolted through my neck and then to my lower back to which I groaned loudly. I tried to stretch but realized that my arms were trapped to my sides, and then a smile came to my lips.

I turned my head slightly and saw InuYasha's sleeping face, his silver hair slightly roughed up and his tanned eyelids hiding his beautiful gold orbs from the world. I leaned up a tad and placed a small kiss to his lips. Relaxing back down, I looked at his arms, only to wince as I saw the bruises and cuts that covered his perfect skin. I ran my hands over them gently, feeling him wince slightly I gave each bruise a soft kiss.

"Morning sunshine." I heard his voice and looked back. He smiled at me lazily before stretching his arms and yawning, groaning at the sore muscles in his body before pulling me back to settle in his arms.

I looked around the kitchen seeing pieces of glass and porcelain littering the ground, books, papers and pencils were all over the place. I shook my head at the disaster I had caused.

"It's going to be hell to clean up. I say we rope Miroku and Sango into helping us." He smirked. I frowned, leaning further into him.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, running my hands over his, making sure to not hurt him anymore. InuYasha shook his head and leaned down, kissing the corner of my lips gently.

"Don't be." And again, that's all that I needed.

"Okay, so how in the HELL did the table get flipped over?" Miroku asked as he up righted the wooden table. I ducked my head in embarrassment as I picked up the last of my papers. Though it didn't seem like much damage was done, there was quite a bit. Sango and Miroku had come in just as we had started cleaning, shock was the first thing.

"Shut it and help me with this glass!" Sango slapped her boyfriend in the back of the head as she walked by, leaning down and picking up the remainder of the glass. After everything was put back into the place, Miroku and Sango decided that they should go to lunch.

I looked over to InuYasha who was walking beside me, Sango and Miroku just in front of us, both skipping in an animated fashion and drawing unwanted attention to me and InuYasha.

"Oh geez, why do we go out in public with them?" InuYasha asked, shaking his head and slapping his forehead with his hand. I laughed and tightened my grip on our joined hands, swinging it back and forth.

"Kagome! Hey, thanks so much for your notes, I'll give them back to you in tomorrow's class, okay? They were such a big help!" I looked over to see Ayame smiling and thanking me, but that wasn't what shocked me, what shocked me was that I saw her red hair, normal green eyes, normal blunt nails, no fangs, tails or pointed ears. Just a regular person.

"Oh…of course! It wasn't any trouble at all." I smiled and nodded my head. She smiled back and waved bye before running off to another man. I took a closer look and nearly chocked on my air. Koga Ookami.

I watched with wide eyes as he looked at me awkwardly before smiling and waving. I smiled and waved back before looking away. I had seen him as a normal person too. There were no pointed ears or tail…just a normal guy with a normal girl.

I took a deep breath and shook my head.

I…couldn't _see_ things anymore. Everyone was normal.

Five months had passed since my little tantrum at my apartment, or should I say mine and InuYasha's apartment. Yup, we moved in together, permanently. I smiled lightly as I saw Ayame yelling at Koga again, I walked over and placed my hands on both their shoulders.

"Woah there lovers! You might want to calm down; you've drawn attention to yourselves once again!" I laughed as Ayame blushed and looked away from the crowd watching them. Koga sighed and pulled her into a hug, not before whispering a small thanks to me. I winked and waved them bye.

Koga and I were on friendly terms now. He realized that I no longer saw him as a demon. Though it's been a bit awkward not seeing the things I used to, I can finally say I'm alright.

"Kagome, Miroku and Sango want to go to dinner tonight, so you better get ready." I heard as soon as I opened my dorm door. I sighed and threw my bag onto the floor, walking over to the bedroom I saw InuYasha laying down, reading one of his many text books. I smiled as I crawled on the bed, wrapping my arms around him and hugging him tightly.

"Hey babe." I sighed and kissed his lips gently, feeling his warmth rush over my body. Even though I couldn't see those demons anymore, I still could see InuYasha as one. I felt him press his lips to my temple before holding me tighter to himself.

I still saw his silver hair, his long claws, his twitching dog ears, his pointed fangs and his mesmerizing gold eyes. I couldn't see him any differently. I looked back into his eyes.

"I love you." I whispered, pressing a kiss to his lips. He smirked.

"I love you too and I'll always be here for you."

To the world he was InuYasha Takahashi, a black haired, grey eyed man, who was nothing out of the ordinary, but to me, he would always be that silver haired, golden eyed demon, who the world never truly saw. But then again, to the world, I was completely and absolutely,

_Crazy._

_

* * *

_

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this, I sure did! In fact, I heart this all over the place!

So I started University guys! It was a bt stressfull at first, but it got alot better. I may not have as much time to write anymore, and for that I really do apologize, but I'll try my hardest!

Love you!

Take care guys,

Vixen


End file.
